User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of October 2018
Hullo! Lots of stuff this time around: recent releases, re-writes coming up, upcoming shorts, more ideas (BWBA opinions? oh my . . .) Grab a drink and/or snack and let's begin. *First off, I've released Real Engines on Saturday. The main reason as I've stated is to officially retcon and establish the pre-NWR life of Molly, Dodger and David. I've had this idea for about a year and now its all paid off. *With that said, there are several episodes in the Adventures on Rails series that will be revised. Most of it will just be to make sure they coincide with what was established in Real Engines. The Football Special is one episode that will be rewritten. Using David's past at Leicester, I have a fantastic idea for a story. Albeit not part of Adventures on Rails, the episode Molly's Special Job will also be rewritten. Again, to coincide with the information in the aforementioned short. For all of these, there is no exact release date. Whenever, I'm done revising, it'll be uploaded so just be on the look out for those rewrites. *Next up, a short which I'm quite excited about. Work and Play due for release sometime in March 2019. Based on a true story which intrigued me so much that I just had to adapt it. On a related note, after the release of Work and Play, I am planning to revise James and Percy. I should say that I've been meaning to revise it, but with the introduction of Jessie, I decided to hold on it until after the release of Work and Play since it will feature Jessie. *After the release of Work and Play and a revised James and Percy, Home Sweet Home will be releasing and I'm aiming at a November release. This one will deal with the introduction of the new Tidmouth Sheds (seen in Thomas's Christmas Party and Gordon the High-Speed Engine onwards) and will as the Rev. Awdry stated be sometime before Christmas 1952 (date of Thomas's Christmas Party). It'll just be a theory for why the sheds were rebuilt and it'll be fun too! On a side note, I had Dodger considered to appear taking into account his original arrival date. This has now change, so he won't feature. *So, the ideas keep coming which is why I have a 75th anniversary short planned titled Best Engines Ever. This will also utilise a Railway Series format and will serve to celebrate a very special occasion and showcase the best of the Island of Sodor. *There's two more shorts I have planned (MORE shorts?) Sometimes I feel I have too many story ideas for my own good. One of these has already been announced, You Lucky Engine and I've decided to go ahead with a January 2021 release. Seems a long way, but with my every day life, it'll all work out. The other idea which would probably be release in June is titled Visiting Engines and will see various locomotives visiting Sodor. Actually, it'll be something similar to Very Famous Engines, with a bit more locomotive variety. I will say that one of these will be Caledonian Railway 812 class No. 828 (Donald and Douglas's only remaining sister) which I previously featured in Home Coming. *Believe it or not, there's still a pool of other ideas that I have. They're all unrelated to one another, but eventually if I write out four, I'll comply them, come up with a random title for them and then release it as a short. But above is what I officially have planned. Losh sakes! This has been longer than usual. But before signing, I do have a small request: can anyone inform me of any upcoming airings of BWBA in the US? 'Cause the US dinna get a DVD release and that was my primary way of watching the specials, I've not watched it. Thank you in advance and thanks for reading. Take care. --MainLineEngines (talk) 22:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts